


Of pack and such

by Kyirah



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen, M/M, RoyEd Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: RoyEd Month Day 15: DaemonsA.K.A. daemons's really don't understand human relationships
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: RoyEd month





	Of pack and such

**Author's Note:**

> **Daemon meanings:**
> 
> **Edward** \- White Lioness, Desdêmona; Greek δυσδαιμων meaning "ill-fated".
> 
> **Roy** \- Golden Tigress, Nie WanYuan (聂 晚愿 - niè wǎnyuàn) / Nie Ming (聂 明 - niè míng),
> 
> (聂 niè – to whisper, 晚 wǎn – night, 愿 yuàn – honest, hope/desire, 明 míng – bright)
> 
> **Hawkeye** \- Timber Wolf, "Lys" Lysandre; Greek name Λυσανδρος (Lysandros), derived from Greek λυσις (lysis) meaning "a release" and ανηρ (aner) meaning "man"
> 
> **Maes** \- Beagle, "Bea" Beatrice; feminine form of the Late Latin name _Viator_ which meant "voyager, traveller"

It wasn't like she regretted it, not really. Maybe their settling wasn't what they expected, but she couldn't help it.

(They expected some sort of bird, free to fly and watch from vantage points, smart and deceiving. _Everyone forgets birds have claws_ , was what the Madam always said, petting her raven fondly.

But, when Riza showed them what his father did to her, she just... felt it.

She wouldn't be a bird, always watching but far away from the action. She wouldn't be a dog, their second option, to fit in and stay loyal by Roy's side.

No, she would be powerful, and big, and _warm_. She would have claws to defend those she loved, and she would have teeth to bite whoever dared to come too close.

So when Lys started howling while Roy burned Riza's back, she walked over and covered the wolf's body with her bulk, pressing comfortable warmth all around.)

She knew the settling wasn't voluntary, that no Daemon choose their own form. Imagine, Lys wanted to settle as a bird, keep the Hawkeyes a family of birds of prey, but instead he settles as a wolf, big enough to snap Sir Hawkeye's daemon if it ever got close to Riza again.

Still, she couldn't help but to think that Desdemona settled bigger than her just for spite.

She thought hard and seriously about if Roy would be mad if they destroyed another office as the lioness pressed her longer bulk over Ming's legs, purring loudly, like she was still a kitten.

And, well, most days she'd delight herself in grooming the other daemon, happy to be close to her, happy to be allowed to cover most of Desdemona's bulk with hers and have the lioness purr delightedly.

But today wasn't most days, and little Edward had taken Roy by the arm and led him away while Desdemona sat on her back, and years after the promised day, she was still unused to being Separated.

"Quit worrying, MingMing. They just need some privacy." Desdemona says, offhand, like it's not a problem. Well, Desdemona must be used to Ed being away, since she posed as Al's daemon for so many years. She grumbles.

"They can have privacy in the next room, not _the next building_." She moves to cover her snout with a paw, foreseeing a coming headache. Desdemona huffs a laugh and moves to drape herself all over her, covering most of Ming's bulk, her snout licking at Ming's ears.

She sighs, because she can never stay mad at Desdemona for long. She loved the lioness ever since she was a cub, and their relationship has always been good, age, and rank mattering little to daemons.

Their humans, however, are finally moving in the direction of some sort of romantic relationship, after years of tip-toeing around and watching as Ming groomed Desdemona and just made a fool of herself by following the lioness all around the complex.

She huffs, impatient, and bucks Desdemona away from herself. The lioness, thrown off her perch, looks adorably confused, so much so that Ming licks her nose.

"Let's walk. If those two will be busy for a while, I'm not staying in this stuffy office."

Desdemona agrees, like she always does, and together they walk out of Roy's private office. Lys is by the door, between Riza and the rest of the room, and looks up at them.

Ming inclines her head, licking a stripe over his head as she goes by, and he accepts the affection with long-suffering indifference, used by now to Ming licking and marking everything, all the time, like possessive bitch Bea's Maes' used to call her.

"Don't give people heart attacks, the two of you." Is all he says, settling back down to keep watching the door. Her pack calls back greetings, and she puffs up a bit more subtly than Desdemona does.

"Wanyuan?" She hears Riza calling, and leaves Desdemona by the exit to walk back, curious. It's not often Riza talks to her, much less so in public. "If you would, please stay near the offices. The complains against you roaming the meeting rooms has increased, these past months." She says, quietly, just for them. Ming understands what she means, immediately. There's a meeting for superior offices, and as much as Roy himself would never deny Ming her new-found freedom to wander, Riza and Lys are more cautious, wary of people who aren't pack and worried for their reputation.

Ming huffs, flicks her ears, and turns away, letting her tail drag across Riza's leg as she walks, pretending she doesn't feel warmth bloom on her chest. She strides forward, swats Desdemona on the nose with her tail, and begins walking, ignoring Desdemona's grumbles of how she's a _tsundere_ and should just go ahead and lick Riza.

She ignores that, but slows down until the lioness is walking shoulder-to-shoulder with her. Desdemona grins.

"So, let's go to the meeting rooms?"

Ming understands Roy's despair over Ed's lack of subtly, she really does, but she thinks her cub doesn't actually pay as much attention as he should.

Ming is a tigress, used to stalking prey and using her stripes to blend in and use how others see her to her benefit. Desdemona, however, is a lioness. She hunts in groups, and goes for teamwork, stubbornness and raw power to get what she wants. Ming thinks, to herself, that they fit well together.

So she sighs, bumps their shoulders together, and heads for the meeting rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> This. Was shorter than planned. I'll probably write waaaay more when I have the time.  
> Also, an explanation; I'm basing Ming's name on the fact that I hc Roy as half xinguese, and Xing, for me, is based on ancient china, and therefore people use courtesy names, which are two-syllabic names bestowed on someone when they reach adulthood. Most people call ming by her courtesy name, Wanyuan, except Desdemona, Roy and Bea.


End file.
